1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of restraint systems and more specifically to the field of adjustable height soldier restraint systems for use in a military vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Occupants of vehicles often need to be in an elevated position within the vehicle. For instance, in military vehicles, occupants of the military vehicles may need to expose the upper portion of the occupants' bodies outside of the vehicle. Such instances include the need to operate weaponry, improve vision outside of the military vehicle, and the like. Problems occur in such situations with fatigue involved with the individuals having to stand in such positions for long periods of time. Further problems include securing the occupant inside the vehicle during motion of the vehicle and also during a vehicle roll over to prevent injury of the occupant.
Consequently, there is a need for a restraint system to protect soldiers in a vehicle. Additional needs include an improved restraint system that secures an occupant in a vehicle and that also provides a seat to the occupant.